<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a different body by amybri2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633491">a different body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002'>amybri2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Swap, Human AU, M/M, Remus being Remus, Soulmate AU, slight nsfw allusions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wakes up in the body of Remus Prince and attempts to track him(self?) down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a different body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaa ok this should have been posted yesterday but. brain wouldn’t allow me to write haha so took a break, hopefully should have today’s prompt up later as well b u t no promises on that, i’ll try my best </p><p>prompt: at a certain age you switch bodies with your soulmate for 24 hours.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Logan woke up, he was very confused, which wasn't a feeling he was all too fond of. First off, he was in a double bed, rather than his usual twin bed, and the room in general seemed to be larger. Then, when he reached over for his glasses, he found them missing. And then, even more alarming, he discovered that he could see just fine without them, that his vision had... somehow healed itself over night.</p><p>This was strange. Not right at all. He got up out of bed and left his room, only to become even more disoriented as he noticed that his house had someone changed its layout, but still managed to find the bathroom (not his bathroom, but a bathroom) and look in the mirror. It was at that point that he realised.</p><p>His soulmate. He'd swapped bodies with his soulmate for the day. Perfect.</p><p>And then a second realisation, even worse than the first. Remus Prince. As he looked in the mirror, Remus Prince stared right back. His soulmate was Remus fucking Prince.</p><p>This was going to be interesting.</p><p>Still, he got ready for school, opting not to take a shower as usual because looking at Remus' naked body felt incredibly invasive (he dreaded to think what Remus would be doing with his body). Putting on Remus' usual makeup was... hard, Logan wasn't exactly well versed in that, but he had seen Remus enough to know vaguely what it should look like. He tried to avoid Remus' family as he headed out the door, which didn't seem to be much of a problem, as his brother wanted nothing to do with him and both his parents were either already out or still in bed.</p><p>Once Logan arrived at school, he took it upon himself to search for Remus. Or... himself? Remus in a Logan body suit. God, this was weird.</p><p>"Remus!" someone shouted, from the other side of the field as Logan began to walk across it. At first, Logan ignored him, until he remembered that he was Remus today and so had to actually reply. He spun around, coming face to face with Remus' friend, Janus.</p><p>"Good morning," Logan said.</p><p>Janus frowned. “Are... you okay, Remus?” </p><p>Logan blinked. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” It suddenly occurred to Logan that he was not acting like Remus in any way, and so... yeah, talking to Janus was a bad idea, he’d give himself away too quickly. “I’m afraid I’ll have to make my absence, though. Some important things I must deal with.”</p><p>Janus looked him up and down, then raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, something is definitely going on. What’s up?” </p><p>“Nothing of your concern. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>He’d already walked away before Janus could reply.</p><p>Now where would Remus be? Or... Logan be. Usually Logan headed to the library first thing in the morning, although he wasn’t sure if Remus would have picked up on that. Still, it was worth a shot. He headed towards the library and went to his usual seat, only to find it empty.</p><p>Well, so much for that plan. </p><p>And soon enough, the bell rang for class. Logan tried his best to figure out where Remus’ classes should be, soon joining back up with Janus to help him out, although still staying as quiet as possible as to not give himself away. When it came to lunch, Logan took his chance to go visit his own friends, who hopefully Remus had met up with as well.</p><p>He arrived at his usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, where Patton and Virgil sat, and Remus in a Logan body suit stood, telling a story animatedly. Nothing like what Logan would usually be like. It seemed to confuse Patton and Virgil as well.</p><p>Logan cleared his throat. “Hello.”</p><p>The three looked over at him, a look of disgust moulding onto Virgil’s face. “Who the fuck asked you to come here?” Oh, right - he and Remus had had a complicated past, of course he wouldn’t want Remus around.</p><p>Logan turned to face Remus. Himself. Whatever. “Re- Logan, could I talk to you for a moment?”</p><p>Remus gave him a knowing grin, then followed him out of the cafeteria, around the corner where Remus then pushed Logan up against the wall. “I’ve always wanted to kiss myself, y’know-“</p><p>Eyes widening, Logan pushed Remus off him, and moved to the side. “No. Absolutely not. You’re great, but I do think we should discuss this first.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” Remus grinned. It looked weird, seeing someone who looked like Logan grinning - Logan very really showed so much expression. “I have so many things to say. For example, I had no idea that your dick was-“</p><p>“Please do not talk about my genitals when I am right here,” Logan requested.</p><p>Remus quietened down. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No, not particularly,” Logan admitted. “I’d quite like my body back.”</p><p>“You’ll get it back tomorrow.” Remus hummed. “Be a shame, though. Your body is quite nice. Your-“</p><p>“I’ve already requested that we don’t discuss my private parts, thank you very much.”</p><p>Remus pouted. “I-“</p><p>“Asides from the body thing,” Logan continued, not walking to hear Remus’ further train of thought, “we really should discuss what we’re going to do now. I mean, soulmates?”</p><p>“Soulmates!” Remus exclaimed. “Does that mean I get to kiss you more? You do have nice lips, I would have kissed them years ago but kinda assumed you didn’t like me-“ </p><p>Logan frowned. “Why would you get that idea?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you just never talk to me, and I’m kinda annoying so, like, I wouldn’t blame you.”</p><p>“I think you’re an alright person, Remus,” Logan promised. “I certainly wouldn’t mind talking to you more, just never really found an opportunity. I’ve... never really considered romantic feelings, but I’m not opposed to the idea. Dating, sure. If that doesn’t work out, I’m happy with a friendship.”</p><p>Silence for a moment. “But can I kiss you still?”</p><p>Logan sighed. “If you really want to.”</p><p>Remus grinned. “Nice!”</p><p>Another silence. The two stared at each other for a moment, which was weird for Logan - he really did try not to look at himself all that much, but seeing Remus behind his eyes was... different. There was something about it that made Logan want to be closer. He supposed that was the whole point of soulmates, but...</p><p>“I’ll leave a note in your room later regarding information about a potential date,” Logan said. </p><p>Remus nodded. “Good, good. I look forward to it.”</p><p>“For now, though... please refrain from making an embarrassment of... myself, and I shall do the same for you.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best, but no promises.” </p><p>Logan sighed. “That’s alright. Thank you, anyway.”</p><p>“I look forward to getting to know you more.” A pause. “On the date, I mean. Although, I may study your body a little back home-“</p><p>“Remus.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry, Sir.”</p><p>Logan huffed, smiling a little. Remus smiled back. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>